What Will Happen To You My Love
by KyoLuver
Summary: UPDATED! BxG Hatenkou is being control by the Bald Empire and locks Gasser's heart. Beauty, BoBoBo, and Don Patch are determined to bring Gasser back to his sences and get Hantenkou out of Tsuru Tsururiina IV's grasp.first bobobo story
1. Days go on with you

**I'm not that random, but I get some help from my boyfriend. I don't own BoBoBoBo BoBo Bo. This is my first BoBoBo fanfic, but I'll try my best to make this fun to read, T.T if I don't have any upcoming tests in any of my classes. (Except math; I'm very good at math.)**

Beauty is thinking; _Gas-can is thinking_

In the middle of a field, Bobobo and Don Patch were wearing dresses that had flowers, skipping in a field of flowers. (I kno, I'm not good at this.) Gasser and Beauty were lying on the field, looking at the cloudy sky. "Hey, Gas-can, what do you think that cloud looks like?" Beauty asked. Gasser looked to the cloud that Beauty was pointed at. _It looks like Beauty._ Gasser blushed," It looks like a kitten."

Beauty chuckled," To me, it looks like a cute little puppy! The cloud looks like Gas-can when he's soaked in water. Lol. Beauty giggled. "Lu Lu, skip to my LU!" Bobobo and Don Patch sang," Lu Lu skip to my lu! Lu lu skip to my…" Don Patch grabbed a guitar out of nowhere and banged it onto Bobobo's head," BO DARLING!" Bobobo just stood there like a statue and stayed motion less. Don Patch took his guitar out of Bobobo's afro, which had a humongous dent! Gasser and Beauty saw this and they were white-eyed," LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO BOBOBO'S HAIR!"

"Aww, don't worry, Bobobo," Don Patch said wearing lipstick," It'll grow back in a couple of days!" Bobobo cried," I want some ice-cream with my pickle-sickle!" Gasser and Beauty didn't know what to think about right now. "Let me get your bib, Bo-BoBo, so you don't get your ice cream" Don Patch grabs a rubber hammer," ALL OVER YOUR SHIRT!" Don Patch whams Bo-BoBo in the head. (Ouch!)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gasser and Beauty gasps! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Beauty yelled. "Have you gone mad?" Gasser gasped. "No," Don Patch, wearing lipstick giggled," Bo-BoBo needed to get his head examined for his surgery today!" Beauty and Gasser just gawked. "I don't care about this anymore." Gasser said," I'm out of here. Are you coming, Beauty?" he asked. Beauty looked at Don Patch, then Bo-BoBo," I'm coming, Gas-can…" Beauty murmured.

_Yes! This might be one of my chances to ask her to date me and be my girlfriend._

I think I might use this time to think of a plan to ask Gasser out. He wouldn't mind if I was his girlfriend, right?

Beauty and Gasser walked 'till they got to their tents, where they were camping. "Do you want to go hiking with me, Gas-can?" Beauty asked. "I need someone to go with me if I got into some danger." Gasser blushed," Sure. I love to come."

_Yes! This is the perfect time to ask her out on a date without those two idiots getting in the way!_

Ya! This might be a perfect opportunity to ask Gas-can out! Without Bo-BoBo and Don Patch in the way! I might get some time with Gas-can and find out more interesting things about him. 

Both of them, full of excitement, went and got their hiking gear and headed off. "From the look of things…" Beauty stated," The sun will be setting when we get to that cliff over there!" Gasser looked were Beauty was pointing," That cliff over there?"

"Yep, that's the one!"

"That's cool."

_Yes, can this day get any better?_

Hooray, can my life be simpler than this?

_When the sun sets, I'm going to tell Beauty how I feel._

When the setting sun comes, I'm going to tell Gas-can how I really fell for him. 

_And when she says she feels the same way about me…_

And when he says he feels the same way about me…

_I'm going to give her a kiss._

I'm going to give Gas-can a kiss.

**Romantic, I kno. I'm a hopeless romantic if u didn't read my profile. Lol. Have fun w/this fic. It's around 10:21 p.m., just got home from one of my basketball games and I'm very tired. But I must keep up the updating before I forget to do them. Lol. I'm an idiot. I kno. Everyone (even my boyfriend) call me an idiot. Lol. Don't worry, they're playing around…..whatever.**


	2. Love is in the air when evil threatens

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

When Gasser and Beauty got to the top, the sun was setting. Just like Beauty stated. "There's a good place to take a break right now, Beauty. Would you like to sit down for a bit?" Gasser asked. Beauty blushed," Sure, Gas-can. Thanks."

"You know what to do now, right?" the leader of the bald empire asked. A tall blond man in the shadows answers," Yes, Tsuru. Go and lock the girl's heart from the Bobobo's gang. Then we kidnap her. Next, get the spiky-haired boy, Gasser, to come here to rescue his beloved to the hide out, convince him to join the hunt to annihilate Bobobo and his good-for-nothing little friend, Don Pat…ch…"

"Why the hesitation…Hatenkou?"

"…d…don't hurt…hurt god…father…please…"

"I'll do whatever I want to get those two lunatics out of way…even if it means to use to runt's own godchild against him. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You sick…bastard…" Tsuru glared at Hatenkou," Don't you dare call such an insult!" Tsuru pulled out his hand, which gave a dark purple glow, pushing out a great amount of force on Hatenkou. Tsuru stopped," Don't try to deny to hypnotic rays of my mind control. You might have to serve me with your life." Hatenkou stared at Tsuru," As you may, my lord."

"Now away, Hatenkou. You know your mission, peasant. Lock that girl's hearts so that boy's power will be mine."

"Right…" Hatenkou replied. And with that, he vanished into thin air.

Now back to the love birds. :3

Beauty and Gasser, looking at the sunset together never spoke a word since they sat down. Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump (both gasser and beauty's heart pounding).

What's going on? My heart has never pumped that fast! Did I eat something bad today! But my heart always went this fast when I'm near Gas-can. 

_I've never felt like this before. Is it because I'm all alone with Beauty! I better tell her right now._

I better tell him right now how I feel about him before night fall. 

Gasser and Beauty, both blushing, looked at each with determined expressions. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU FOR SOMETIME NOW!" Gasser and Beauty both yelled. They paused and turned bright red. Beauty looked away," You go first, Gas-can…" "No, I insist, Beauty. Ladies, first…" Gasser stuttered.

"Ok…" Beauty looked down at her trembling fingers," Gas-can…I haven't had the courage to tell you this for a long time…but…"Beauty blushed redder," I…wanted…I wanted…to tell you that…that I……"Beauty couldn't conceal herself! She went towards Gasser and hugged him. (A/N: not yet. wait a little longer) Gasser blushed," There was something I have to tell you too." Beauty looked at Gasser in the eye. Gasser and Beauty blushed.

"I've had to tell tha-"Gasser was interrupted by Beauty's hand.

"I want to tell you what I want to say first." Beauty spoke," I wanted to tell you that…" she blushed,"…that I had feelings for you for a long time." Gasser blushed.

"I have to admit," Beauty continued,"…I have to admit that this feeling I have for is…"

"…love?" Gasser replied.

She blushed, staring Gasser in the eye,"…yeah…" Their head come closer to each other.

"Do you feel the same way?" Beauty asked.

They become closer.

"You can say that." Gasser replied.

They get closer.

"I love you, Beauty." Gasser closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Gas-can" Beauty closed her eyes.

Beauty and Gasser have their first kiss to each other. On a beautiful sunset, when the sun glistens with light purple, reddish orange and golden yellow, this moment is held into their hearts for the rest of their lives.

Owari

**I thought I should use my adjectives on this chapter. U like? I almost drooled on my laptop writing this chapter. Lol. Funny how things end up. Don't worry GxB fans (like me), there's more where that came from. :3 ……whatever…… **


	3. Gasser makes a sacriface

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

Beauty and Gasser have their first kiss to each other. When they broke the kiss, they smile at each other and hugged. "Let's go back to the camp." Gasser said," Bobobo and Don might get suspicious. Ahaha." Beauty looked at Gasser," I doubt that. They might be parting without us…which is a good thing."

"They might be talking about how to fly again like they did yesterday."

"Ahaha! They might think of how the moon glows in the night!"

"They might say that the moon is a nightlight!" Gasser giggled.

As the lovebirds walked to their campsite, a shadow was in the trees with a small item in its hand. That person stood in the trees, aiming its key at the lovebirds," Hypnosis of the Lock!" it shouted," MIND LOST!" Suddenly, a keyhole went flying towards the lovebirds! Gasser sensed it coming, grabbing Beauty around her waists and jumped out of the keyhole's way. Gasser landed safely," What was that? Was that a keyhole!" Beauty, who is still in Gasser's arms, replied," Looks like one of Hetenkou's attacks. But why he would he try to attack us?" Gasser looked in the trees, suspecting that the person would try to attack again from the trees.

"We got to get out of here, Beauty!" Gasser whispered as he held her hand and dashed for dear life. The shadow smirked," You won't get away from me, girl!" Gasser was surprised! That person wasn't after him, it was after BEAUTY! Gasser whispered to Beauty," Beauty, go hide in a bush, when we find a corner to lose him!" Beauty nodded," Right!" They abruptly stopped in their tracks when the shadow appeared in front of them. Gasser was on his guard and pushed Beauty behind him," What do you want with Beauty, you creep?"

"Gasser..!" Beauty yelled," That IS Hatenkou! What's he doing here? And what does he want with me?" Gasser looked at Beauty, then at Hatenkou," What is your business with Beauty, and why did you attack us anyway?" Hatenkou stared at Gasser, then at Beauty," I came for Beauty. We have something to talk about." Gasser glared," What kind of things do you need to talk to Beauty about?"

"That is for Beauty and I to know and for you to mind your own god damn business, nosey ass."

"If you want a battle of the insults, smartass, then you got yourself a challenger!"

"I don't have time for this, kid. Just get out of my way and let me talk to Beauty."

"Not until you tell me what kind of business you have with her!"

"Then you leave me no other choice, kid." Hatenkou frowned. He grabbed his key and dashed to Gasser and Beauty. He disappeared on the lovebirds, which were shocked not being able to find him. He then reappeared right in front of Gasser. Gasser gasped," H-how d-d-did you do that?" Hatenkou bended his arm, which made Gasser more on his guard, but Hatenkou kicked Gasser instead. "GAS-CAN!" Beauty yelled. She turned to Gasser, and then to Hatenkou, who was right in front of her. She took a step back, and then she ran towards Gasser, hoping he wasn't hurt.

"GAS-CAN!" she yelled. "GAS-CA-"Beauty was being choked by Hatenkou. Gasser got into his senses and quickly got up," BEAUTY!" Gasser yelled. He ran as fast he could towards Hatenkou and Beauty. "You better let her go or I'll kill you!" Gasser threatened as he got a yellow orb into his hands. Hatenkou just stared at Gasser," What would you do if I don't let her go? You know killing me is out of the question. Godfather would kill YOU if you laid a hand on me."

"That might be true, but I have ways to beat him into a pulp."

"And what of Bo-BoBo?"

"He's the only one I have to watch out for."

"Even though he's an idiot?"

"Maybe, but he's pretty powerful."

"True…"

"Also, he's the only reason Beauty and I met. And without him, I would have never met a wonderful girl like Beauty." Beauty blushed.

"How touching. If you don't mind, I have to talk to Beauty about something very important." Hatenkou looked at Gasser," Interfere and I'll kill YOU!" Gasser had to do what he said. Hatenkou held Beauty captive, there wasn't a lot Gasser could do. Hatenkou turned his direction to Beauty," Hypnosis of the Lock!"

_I GOT TO DO SOMETHING! BUT WHAT? IF I INTERFERE HE'LL KILL ME AND HE MIGHT KILL BEAUTY TOO! I DON'T WANT BEAUTY TO BE IN DANGER! _

I GOT TO GET GAS-CAN TO GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! BUT WHAT? I DON'T GAS-CAN TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME!

_I KNOW!_

I KNOW!

Gasser took his orb and threw it onto the ground, which made a big explosion, creating a yellow fog that was very thick! "What? What is going on over here?" Hatenkou yelled," I can't see! I got to get this done now!" He grabbed his key," HYPNOSIS OF THE LOCK! MIND LOST!" A giant keyhole emerged from his key and surrounded Beauty!

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Beauty yelled. When he thought he got the girl, he said," My work here is done. I must bid you farewell." The fog cleared up and Hatenkou saw Beauty on the ground crying. He was very confused,"…if she is right there...then who am I holding?" When the sky was clear as day, he saw that he was choking GASSER! "NO! I locked the wrong person. I better get out of here, right now!" He dropped the unconscious Gasser on the ground.

And with that, he was gone. Beauty crawled her way to the passed out Gasser," Gas-can, wake up. Please, wake up." She bailed," I don't want you to go yet! I need you!"

Please open your eye, Gas-can!  Another tear came down her cheek, and landed on Gasser's face. Gasser opened his eyes, groaning. Beauty saw this and was smiling," GAS-CAN!" she hugged," I thought you were dead! I'm glad you're okay!" Gasser pulled Beauty away from him," How can I be dead if I'm alive? Where am I anyway?"

"We're almost near our campsite, Gas-can!"

"Gas-can?" he blushed," No one called me that before."

"…? I've always called you Gas-can, Gas-can."

"You have?"

"…yeah…"

"That's strange…"

"'Strange' how, Gas-can?"

"Look, I don't know where I am right now, I don't know why I'm doing here and why, and I need to get back home. My friends need me now."

"…Back in your home town?" (A/N: I don't remember his town's name. Don't kill me…T.T)

"…yeah…"

"But we already helped your friends out."

"…?"

"We even defeated your arched enemy, too."

"…! How do you…?"

"Don't you remember, Gas-can?"

"…I guess not."

"Don't you remember, Gas-can? You rescued me when I was turned into a doll. You almost squeezed doll man half to death. Ahaha! I'm just glad that you're okay, Gas-can. I didn't know what I'd do without you."

Gasser blushed," Thanks for the sweet talk, but I don't know anything that you just said. Also, I don't remember you turning into a doll and rescuing you. Finally, I don't know who you are and why I'm here…"

"..!"

" This question has been on my mind for quite some time now…"

"..?"

"…who are you anyway?"

"..!"

**Sad chapter, I know. I had to do something different that time. No flames or I kill you into oblivion with my poison waves…all I need to know is your name… **


	4. Don't cry, Beauty It doesn't suit you

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

"…who are you anyway?"

"..!" Beauty didn't want to believe what she just heard, but it ranged in her head, echoing over and over again. She wanted to cry so badly, but she stared into Gasser's eyes. She knew now that she couldn't see anything that could trigger him to remember her in his golden eyes.

So she replied," My name is Beauty. I am one of the only sane people in my gang of my pals, Bo-BoBo and Don Patch."

Gasser gave her a small smile, and then he grabbed Beauty's hand," Is something wrong, Beauty?" Beauty just stared at Gasser. "If something's the matter," Gasser continued," you can tell me, even though I don't know you that well."

"Nothing, Gas-can, why?"

Gasser stared into Beauty's eyes; _I just don't want to see you cry. It doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you._ Gasser said," I was just wondering. You look sad, and I just want to know what I can do to make you happy."

"Nothing's wrong with me, Gas-can…"

"You and I know that's not true."

Beauty looked down into the ground,"……it's just……that……it's just that……you don't remember anything and……and I don't know what to do……I just don't know……"

Gasser stood up, offering his hand to Beauty," Let's talk about it on the way, Beauty. Okay?" Beauty looked up at Gasser, who had a cute smile, and held out her hand to him," Okay."

(A/N: they're holding hands! That is very cute! XD)

Gasser and Beauty were walking, while holding each other's hand, on a beautiful, starry night. "So, what's on your mind, Beauty?" Gasser asked," Is there something that I can do to help you?" Beauty gave a small smile and then looked at the ground.

He doesn't even remember that he said he loved me. It's like I'm at square one again, where we first met. I wonder how to get his memories back. I don't know what to do to make the technique effect go away. What am I going to do now?

_Now what should I do? I don't how to make her feel happy. I don't want her to cry because of my lost memory. ! Is it because of that! GASSER YOU IDIOT! _Gasser was pounding himself on the head, which mad Beauty smile and giggle. Gasser was surprised. Beating himself up made Beauty smile. Now all he had to do was find a way to keep it up.

"I'm sorry, Gas-can." Gasser looked at Beauty, mystified. "I made you worry about me. I'm sorry." Beauty turned to Gasser," Let's try to stay out of Bobobo's and Don Patch's way for a little bit."

Gasser looked at Beauty," Okay. I understand." He looked up into the stars," It's nighttime already. So that means that they have to be sleeping or they got to be all-nighters."

"That may be true."

When Gasser and Beauty got to the camping sites, they were shocked to what they found! BoBoBo and Don Patch were actually sleeping! "I never thought I'd see the day!" Beauty whispered, as she was in a light silverish blue night gown, that had a transparent rob that sparkled. Gasser was wearing a warm, fuzzy, pants (sounds warm…I need one), and just for the Gasser lovers out there, he's topless, 6 packed and all (I'm drooling right now all over my laptop. Lol), tapped Beauty's shoulder," Where do I sleep, Beauty?"

"Um……you and I share the same tent. Ehehe…" Beauty whispered.

"!" Gasser burned red," Even though we have a different gender?"

"Looks like it. We arranged the partner tenting by age……and we're the two youngest."

"Oh. I get it."

"Good! I don't think you would understand me if I went on…hehehe."

"Ahaha."

As they both got into the tent Gasser blushed,_ I can't believe I'm sleeping right next to a girl! At my age! I don't think this day can get any worse right now. I don't have my memory, I made a girl cry over me, and I don't know how to count to three. What's next……!...I BETTER NOT JYNX MYSELF!_

"Gas-can," Gasser looked behind him," Yeah, Beauty? What's up?"

"It's dark and creepy out side……do you think that I……"

"……?"

"……that I could sleep……if I could sleep like…..right be your side? Please..?"

Gasser boomed bight red,"……! S…s…su…sure……why not?"

"…! Yay! Thank you Gas-can!" She went right next to him and gave him a hug. Now, Gasser just wanted to die in here arms but he didn't. Instead, he hugged her back and slept like that too. To make sure nothing was going to happen to her on that creepy night.

Gas-can is so warm. I just wish that I can stay like this with him forever. Even if his memory doesn't come back, I want him to remember this moment, this day, this second. If only I could find a way to trigger that memory in his brain.

_She's still thinking about me isn't she? I don't want her to worry about me, because I don't have my memory. I know where they are, but I don't know how I should get them though. It's like……I got to have something trigger in my brain for me to regain my memory back. I hope that I can find it soon, because I don't want to let Beauty to cry about it this whole time. I don't want her to cry about me._

I really do love him. If only he could remember, so that he could say that too me.

"I love you."


	5. Gasser knows how to get his memory back

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

I really do love him. If only he could remember, so that he could say that too me.

"I love you."

"Huh?" Beauty looked up at Gasser.

"I said' I love you,' Beauty."

"……!"

"There's like, something in my mind telling me to tell you that I love you, crazy, huh?"

"Yeah…" Beauty hugged Gasser, and Gasser hugged Beauty. They slept like that for the rest of night, while Hatenkou appeared in the main room where Tsuru sat dormant. "I have news for you, my lord." Tsuru frowned," What kind of news, Hatenkou?"

"It's about getting Beauty's memory…"

"Did you get it?"

"………not really…I got the boy's instead."

Tsuru stood up," I WILL NOT ALLOW FAILIER IN MY PRESENCE!" He was about to punish the flinched Hatenkou, when he got an idea in his mind.

"Please, spare me!"

"I got a good idea, Hatenkou."

"Let's hear it, my lord."

"Why don't we try to get the girl to come save her little boyfriend, instead?"

"Explain…"

"We could use this advantage to get the whole BoBoBo gang since we got one of their best fighters. If we convince the girl to try and rescue her little boyfriend's memory with that spiky boy with her, she'll be captured and we can use mind control on the boy and girl against their own teammates!"

"Brilliant idea, my lord."

"Brilliant idea I've thought of today! Since Suzu taught me how to count to a hundred! Now I'm up to four hundred now."

"Um…" Hatenkou stammered," nice for you, my lord."

"Now you know what to do, slave. Give the message to the girl and boy……then we will go on with phase two of my devious plan."

"Right." And with that, Hatenkou disappeared into the mist. Tsuru looked serious when Hatenkou left, then he cried," SUZU!" Suzu appeared by teleporting," Yes, my lord?"

"I forgot what came after three hundred and ninety-nine!"

"sigh I thought I told you it was four hundred. You can't handle evens, can you?"

"No" he sobbed," Even numbers scare me…"

"Did number 2 attack you again in your dream?"

"Yes………with number 4, 6, 8, and 10…" Tsuru cried. Suzu sighed, thinking, _i need a real job. Even though this pay is awesome! At this rate, I might be able to be what I dreamt of being since I was little………A ROCK STAR!" _

(A/N: O.O! Let's get to the lovebirds before I gag! . )

In the middle of the night, Gasser was sleeping soundly by Beauty. (A/N: Aww! .) He wasn't having to most funnest of dreams. Radom scenes of memories came and went into his mind.

_I wanted to tell you that……that I had feelings for you for a long time_."

**Who is that? Is that Beauty?**

"_Do you feel the same way?" _

**Yes I do.**

"_I love you, Beauty." "I love you too, Gas-can." _

**Is that me telling how I feel right now, but how?**

"_NNNOOOOOOOO!" _

**No? **

"_I don't want you to go yet! I need you!"_

**I need you too.**

"_Don't you remember, Gas-can?"_

**Looks like I don't, Beauty. I'm sorry that I put you through this whole problem, because I can't remember a damn thing. **

"_I'm just glad that you're okay, Gas-can. I didn't know what I'd do without you." _

**Even though I've put you into tears of sadness this whole time? **

"_I made you worry about me. I'm sorry_."

**I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you.**

Gasser woke up in a daze. Thinking of what his dream was about. He still had his eyes closed. _It was like my memories are trying to come back to me by my dreams. ! That's it! I just have to dream to get my memories back. _ Gasser looked at Beauty. _I should keep this secret for now, so I can surprise her. I know that she loves surprises._ He opened his eyes to see that he was almost lip to lip with Beauty! "…!" Gasser, exploding red, tried to keep his cool when he's like right in front of a girl he likes very much! Beauty woke up seconds later. She then realized how far it was to get a kiss. Beauty turned a little pink and brought her lips onto his.

_SHE JUST WENT IN FOR THE KILL! JUST LIKE THAT! I MUST BE THE LUCKIST GUY ON THE PLANET RIGHT NOW! _Gasser was getting redder by the second. Then when Beauty broke the kiss, he took a deep breath and kissed her again. This time he didn't turn red and neither did Beauty.

**KyoLuver: I'm going to stop it there. Too much kissing, but I like it. I HAD A CHANCE TO SHOW OFF GASSER'S CHEST!**

**Gasser: I'm still mad at you for that!**

**KyoLuver: But you had to admit that you did like showing it to Beauty. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gasser: blush you can say that**

**KyoLuver: YOU just admitted it! Now I'm going to tell Beauty about it!**

**Gasser!!!!!! DON'T!**

**KyoLuver: Beauty, did you like seeing Gassers hott and sexy chest?**

**Beauty: blush yeah…cute and hott…I've chosen a awesome boyfriend**

**Gasser: You think?**

**Beauty: Yeah.**

**KyoLuver: Let's end the chapter already!**

**Gasser and Beauty:………whatever……**

**KyoLuver!!!!! That's my line! You took my lines! Go make out or something!**

**Gasser and Beauty: okay starts making out**

**KyoLuver: I'm going to be scared for the rest of my life……whatever……**


	6. Tsuru's plan goes into play part 1

**Sorry this took soo long. Lol. High school isn't easy, even when u got a bf who wants to challenge u to a game match………whatever………enjoy**

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

In the early morning, Gasser woke up and changed into his cloths. He tried to stay quite so he didn't wake up Beauty. She was resting peacefully right in front of Gasser's eyes. He truly loved her, but he didn't have all of the memories he had with Beauty and him. Random memories go through his head and he remembered little by little of what had happened before he lost his memory. Gasser stood outside of the tent, viewing the trees glistening when the early sun rose. "I'm going to take a walk." Gasser told himself. He walked into the woods not knowing where he was going. Minutes later, Beauty woke up from her sleep. "Where's Gas-can…?" she asked herself. She got dressed and went outside. "Hey, Beauty Come play chefs with us!" Don Patch yelled, "I'm the chef making eggs and Bobobo is making bacon!" "It's fun!" Bobobo smiled. I'm with two idiots and the only sane one except me isn't here. Where is Gas-can? I'm worried. I wonder if he… 

_I wonder if Beauty is getting worried about me. _Gasser thought to himself. He walked deeper in the forest not knowing there was a figure behind him. "Whoa!" Gasser gasped. He was awed by the glistening lake from the sunset point of view. The trees were all aligned up around the lake. There wasn't a creature stirring in sight. "This looks more like a god's lake." Gasser spun around," WHO'S THERE?" _I know that's not Hatenkou's voice……it's sound more like a girl. Maybe Susu! But what purpose would she have for me?_ Suddenly, the bushes were moving, which startled Gasser, and a figure came out of it. Gasser could not believe it, "………why are you dressed like Beauty?" "Why can't I look beautiful? EVERYBODY SHOULD CARE FOR ME! I'M THE STAR OF THE SHOW!" "No, you're just a Neanderthal, Don Patch. And so is Bobobo." With that, Gasser kicked Don Patch up in the star and he yelled," TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" A/N:(I had a pokemon moment, but I luv it. Lol.) Gasser watched Don fly in the sky,"……he **is** a Neanderthal." Gasser turned back around to the lake. He was calm right away. _I feel like that I'm in heaven right now and that Beauty is by my side. BEAUTY! I DIDN'T TELL HER WHERE I AM! SHE MIGHT BE WONDERING WHERE I AM RIGHT ABOUT NOW! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! I DON'T DESERVE THE NAME…_

"Gas-can, there you are!" Gasser turned around. He saw Beauty right before his very eyes. "I was looking all over for you, Gas-can." "Sorry, if I made you worried, Beauty." Gasser blushed. "Don't worry about it, Gas-can." Beauty turns to the lake," The lake sure is beautiful, isn't it Gas-can?" She turned to Gasser. "Y-yeah, it is, Beauty." Gasser blushed. He looked into Beauty's eye's. _…wow…her eyes match the lake's beauty. Everything about her is beautiful, just like her name. I don't deserve such beauty. I should of saved her from all this sadness I caused here. _Gasser sat near the lake with his bare feet in the water. "Beauty," he blushed," would you like to sit down by me?" Beauty gave a smile," Sure, Gas-can." She went and sat right next to Gasser, leaning her head on his shoulders. "I really like it here." Beauty sighed," It's peaceful and you can relax about anything around here." Gasser turned to Beauty, then to the lake," Yeah…" he agreed. "But…"Beauty choked,"…but I still can't face the fact that you…don't have your memories…" Beauty bawled and Gasser turned to her. _What should I do. How can I make her smile right now. It's all my fault anyway. I should of harder to remember. _

Gasser put his arms around Beauty, "I know that I don't remember much. But how I look at it, I have someone who wants me to remember; which gives me a goal in life to do. And my goal in life is to make you happy in any way possible." Gasser said. Beauty looked up, still sobbing. "But…" Gasser continued,"…I may not know how to make you smile right now, but I know that I love you very much and I don't want you to look sad. I want to make you happy in any way possible." Gasser smiled. Beauty smiled," You already made me smile." Beauty hugged Gasser and he hugged back.

**That's so cute. I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I will have the next one done before my birthday (May 2nd.) Type ya later…………whatever…………**


	7. Tsuru's plan goes into play part 2

**Today is my birthday! Sweet 15! Enjoy! ………whatever………**

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

"But…" Gasser continued,"…I may not know how to make you smile right now, but I know that I love you very much and I don't want you to look sad. I want to make you happy in any way possible." Gasser smiled. Beauty smiled," You already made me smile." Beauty hugged Gasser and he hugged back.

"This is a heart-warming," a voice spoke. Gasser and Beauty were on guard. The voice continued," But I got no time to watch you lovebirds. Instead…" Beauty hovered up off the ground," Hey! What are you doing to me!"

"Beauty!" Gasser yelled. "I'll take the girl for a little while. I have to make arrangements with her about little stupid old you." The voice laughed insanely. And with that, he jumped as high as Gasser could see, hearing Beauty screaming," GAS-CAAAAAAANNN!"

"BEAUUUUUUUTYYYYYYYY!" Gasser yelled. Seconds later, she was gone. Right before his very eyes," Beauty…" Gasser whispered,"…how could I let you get kidnapped so fast? I am a terrible boyfriend…"

**With Beauty **

"YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Beauty yelled. When she got a glimpse of her kidnapper's face, she could only whisper,"…………Hatenkou………?" Then, she didn't know why, but her sight went black as she was carried off by Hatenkou.

Hours later, Beauty regained consciousness. "AAHHHH! Where am I? Why am I here?" Beauty gasped, looking around where she was. She saw that she was in the middle of a forest. Not a very pretty one, but in a forest. She was around an open field in the middle of the forest. It looked like no man or woman had come or set foot on this place. "I need to ask you some questions, Beauty." A voice said. Beauty gasped, turning her head and saw Hatenkou sitting on a chopped tree stump. He continued," And I need you to answer them without hesitation. Okay?" Beauty was a little nervous,"……what kind of questions are we talking about?"

"About the relationship you and the white spiky-haired boy have."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GAS-CAN?"

"I didn't do anything to him. He's perfectly fine. I've been wondering…" he started.

"Wondering about what?" I hope he's not going to erase my memory away, so that I couldn't remember Gas-can anymore. I don't want to forget Gas-can! I want to help him get his memory back. I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIS MEMORY BACK!

"How would you like to find a way to get you boyfriend's memory back?"

"…!"

"Also, I'll make it so that he would even remember the time he did have with you when he didn't have his memory."

"…!"

"As a bonus, I'll make a truce with you and your boyfriend, to leave you guys alone for as long as I live."

"…!"

"…so…what do you say?"

I finally found a way to get Gas-can's memory back, but I don't trust Hatenkou right now. He's seems different. I don't know what, but I got to know something else. "What's the catch, Hatenkou?"

"What catch? There's no catch."

"I don't believe you." She stood up," There's got to be some catch to this or this would have been so easy for me right now. I will not agree until you tell me the catch about this deal."

"……"

"Well…"

"……okay, there is one catch……"

"……!" I knew there was a catch going on here. 

"The catch is……"

"……is what…?"

"Is that you have to become a member of the hair hunt troop and destroy Bobobo and Don Patch with out hesitation."

"What about Gas-can? Will he be fine?"

"Depends how you get your job done, Beauty."

"……!'

"If you do your job right and kill Bobobo and Don Patch, we might spare your little spiky-boyfriend. But if you don't, you can ay bye-bye to your boyfriend and everyone else you care in this world."

"…!" What do I do now? I can't betray Bobobo or Don Patch. Not even Gas-can. What am I going to do?

**I must admit…that Spanish quiz was quite hard. Luckly, I got it done and got a C+ on it. Lol. **

**Beauty: I always get A's on my tests…it's called studying. **

**But I don't like to study. I memorize everything in school**

**Gasser: No wonder you get C's with your A's and B's.**

**What is that supposed to mean? :(**

**Gasser: I'm just saying.**

**Don't make me give you no pants.**

**Gasser fans: DO IT! DO IT!**

**Gasser: You wouldn't dare… (Getting nervous)…not in front of Beauty…**

**To be continued on the next chapter. See what I do next with Gasser and Beauty……….whatever………**


	8. Gascan, what should i do?

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

"Is that you have to become a member of the hair hunt troop and destroy Bobobo and Don Patch with out hesitation."

"What about Gas-can? Will he be fine?"

"Depends how you get your job done, Beauty."

"……!'

"If you do your job right and kill Bobobo and Don Patch, we might spare your little spiky-boyfriend. But if you don't, you can ay bye-bye to your boyfriend and everyone else you care in this world."

"…!" What do I do now? I can't betray Bobobo or Don Patch. Not even Gas-can. What am I going to do?

**With Gasser**

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Gasser yelled. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. I can't even protect the one I love from Hatenkou!" Gasser was banging his head on the trees, caring less how his condition was. "I have to go find her!" Gasser whispered,"…but how? That's the whole question. I don't know where she went or where they would have gone." Gasser stopped in his tracks and went to the ground on his knees.

_Not only couldn't I protect her, I couldn't even remember the stuff we did together. I don't even deserve to be around her anymore. I don't need her sympathy. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anything she does for me. I'm not worthy. I should just go on with my life, go back home, and forget this whole mess. I don't think she would want me anyway. All I do is bring her pain and suffering every time I try to talk to her. _

**With Beauty**

Beauty didn't know what to do right now. Hatenkou just looked at her with intense in his eyes. "May I get a day or two to think about this?" Beauty asked, "I have so many things to think about right now and…" Beauty looked up at Hatenkou. He didn't reply, so Beauty went in to check on him," Hatenkou?" Suddenly, Hatenkou grabbed Beauty on the arms! He did no harm to her; he looked like he was crying. Beauty was puzzled,"………Hatenkou? What's wrong?" "Don't let Tsuru hurt God-father……or Bobobo……" Hatenkou replied.

"What's going on, Hatenkou?

"Don't let Tsuru hurt God-father or Bobobo…please…if he does…he'll use their Wiggin' powers to rule the world and make everyone bald."

"…! That's terrible! Why would he do such a thing? And bring Gas-can in the picture?"

"He brought the spiky-hair boy into this so that you would negotiate with him."

"How would he do…? By erasing his memory!"

"That's when I came in. He used his mind control powers to manipulate me into taking you're memory so that the kid would betray God-father and Bobobo, but I got the kid's instead. And now we're tied up in this mess…"

"Gas-can…" I hope you're doing okay… "Hatenkou, let's get you over to Don Patch and Bobobo so they know what's going on. This is their lives at stake after all."

"NO!"

"…!"

"I don't want Godfather to get hurt in the hands of that bald emperor. I'd rather kill myself than get godfather killed."

Poor Hatenkou…he's so worried about Don Patch that he'd rather kill himself than get him killed. 

"So…will you join the hair hunt troops or not?"

"Huh?"

Hatenkou picked up Beauty bridal style," I said 'will you join the hair hunt troops or not?"

"…!" So he was using my sympathy to convince me to join the hair hunt troops! THAT CREATON!" 

SLAP! Beauty slapped Hatenkou on the cheek. Hatenkou just stared in shock. Beauty got out of Hatenkou's arms. "I'm sorry, but…" Beauty backed away from Hatenkou," …but I got to think about it!" Beauty ran away from Hatenkou. Leaving him still in shock of when he got slapped.

Hatenkou touched his injured cheek," She's kind of cute…"

**Continuation of last chapter:**

**Don't make me give you no pants.**

**Gasser fans: DO IT! DO IT!**

**Gasser: You wouldn't dare… (Getting nervous)…not in front of Beauty…**

**Don't temp me to do it… :)**

**Beauty: Temp KyoLuver to do what?**

**Gasser: Nothing… (Getting more nervous)…we were just talking**

**Beauty:…?...about what?**

**Gasser:……..**

**Continue in the next chapter…will I tell Beauty Me and Gasser's conversation? Check out the next chapter! **


	9. Beauty, master of the hairhunt troops

**I'm so sorry!! I don't update in like forever. Busy with a lot of stuff 90 bow And I'm sorry this is a very short chapter…I'M SORRY!! **

Beauty is thinking; _Gasser is thinking_

"I have to think about this," Beauty thought to herself," If I don't kill Bobobo and Don Patch, Gas-can will get killed, but if do kill Bobobo and Don Patch, I'll betray my friends and I don't want to do that. But I also don't want my friends to get hurt." She ran as far as she could run. She panted to catch her breath. Then all of a sudden felt someone slamming onto her, "AAAAHHHH!!!" The figure was a boy," I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" Beauty looked up to see Gas-can.

His golden eyes showed sadness and anxiety in his face. She could tell that he was running as well. Out of the blue, she wrapped her arms around Gasser, while he was shocked still for not knowing what to do next. Beauty just sat there crying, "I don't know what to do know!!! I don't know what to decide and what to do!!! I don't want to hurt anyone!!! Or you!!! Or Bobobo!!! Or anyone else on this world!!!!! And! And!! And I"

"BEAUTY, please calm down!!" Gasser yelled," Calm down and just talk to me about it. Okay?"

She nodded. He sighed.

Beauty cried," I DON'T WANT TO KILL BOBOBO OR DON PATCH OR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"!!!!..." Beauty couldn't stop crying. She baled and baled and baled. In the middle of the forest, Gasser just sat there, holding Beauty in her arms. Comforting her, embracing her. "Who makings you do this?" he whispered. Beauty looked up, staring in hurtful eyes at Gasser. Gasser looked back with worried eyes.

"Anytime now, cutie." A man said. Beauty and Gasser looked up. They saw Hatenkou standing on a tree.

_What does that creep want? ….!!_ Gasser flinched in pain. _What's going on? He looks familiar…_

Gasser stood up and got in front of Beauty," You won't erase her memories either, Hatenkou!"

"I have no intentions of hurting the little cutie, but she might."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gasser questioned. He looked back to Beauty, " Beauty, what's wrong?" Beauty looked up at Gasser, with regret.

"……Gas-can……" she clenched her fists,"……I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Gasser white eyed at beauty.

A big dust of smoke surrounded Beauty. Transforming her clothes, into an hair hunt troop uniform. And Hatenkou appeared by her side. She wore a helmet that had a pink and yellew gem. Hatenkou laughed," Say hello to our new master of the hair hunt troop. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Gasser looked at Hatenkou, then at Beauty, who eyes had no shine. As if she was possessed by someone. NO, BEAUTY!!!!" Gasser yelled," YOU CAN'T JOIN THEM!!! PLEASE, BEAUT-!!" Beauty punched Gasser into a tree, breaking in half. Hantenkou whistled. "Gas-can," Beauty started," I intend to kill who get in my way. Get in my way again…" Gasser looked at Beauty with fear and sadness as Beauty continued,"…and I'll kill you." With that. She and Hatenkou disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
